


Me and you Forever! (Dylan O’Brien fan fic)

by Dylanloverforever



Category: Amazing Stories - Fandom, American Assassin, Dob - Fandom, Dylan O’Brien, The first time - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom, the maze runner
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fame, Hospitals, Paparazzi, Pregnancy, Romance, Secrets, Social Media, dob, dylan obrien - Freeform, friends - Freeform, mitch rapp - Freeform, teenwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanloverforever/pseuds/Dylanloverforever
Summary: There together  and having a baby  press don’t know  nor do the fans
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Husband/Wife - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is in 3 parts

'Pregnant'. The letters written on the test you had taken a few minutes before.

"No no no". Marie said to herself. Looking again at the test in her shaking hands.

"I can't be". Marie said. Her head was spinning. There was no possible way she could be pregnant. She was using contraception. But here she sat on the bed in the place she shared with her long term partner, alone with a test that was telling her she was pregnant.

She laid back on the bed. Her and her partner hadn't really spoke about having kids.

His work kept him busy plus he was hardly home at the moment due to filming plus other things like interviews.

They had been together about 8 months now. Marie was with him in New York staying at his place.

They had met about 9 months ago. When he was in London. Her friend saw him and couldn't help but go up to him and ask him for a selfie and an auto graph. Marie being shy didn't have the nerve to. So stood back a-bit watching her friend speak to him and take a picture.

The person couldn't help but keep looking at her. Which made Marie feel a little bit uncomfortable but she smiled back at him.

Soon her friend was dragging her over to him.

"And this is my friend Marie". Louise said. Looking at them both.

"Hi, I'm Dylan". He said putting his hand out Marie just stood there smiling at him shaking his hand.

"I'm Marie, but you already knew that". Marie said looking at the handsome man in front of her.

Soon after a few more pictures and a little chat. Marie handed him a note book for him to sign. Her friend had left them two alone.

"Can I have your number?" Dylan asked nervously.

"Sure". Marie said he handed her his phone as she typed her number. Marie giving her phone to him so he could do the same.

The pair soon started texting and talking every day. It didn't take them long before them to begin a relationship. Of course when he left London, Marie went back with him for a few weeks.

And that's how their relationship was and it seemed to work.

But now she was in shock looking at the test results. Suddenly her phone started ringing. She looked at at it and answered.

"Hello". Marie said.

"Hi babe". Dylan said.

"Hi". Was all Marie could say. 

"Babe what's wrong?" He asked he could tell by her voice she had been crying. 

Before Marie knew it. The "I'm pregnant". Left her mouth. The other end of the line went quite.

"Hello". Marie said. There was nothing. The line went died. Marie put the phone down and laid down on the bed. Crying.

She must have fallen a sleep. As she woke to someone pulling her close.

She opened her eyes even more to see Dylan looking at her.

"Why are you crying?"Dylan asked.

"I don't know, you hung up I thought". Marie said. Has he pulled her close.

"Are you sure?"Dylan asked. Marie nodded reaching for the test showing him it.

All Dylan could do was smile and kissed her lips.

"Your ok with this?"Marie asked.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"Dylan said looking at her.

" I don't know we have never spoken about having any children". Marie said.

"Doesn't mean I don't want too have them". Dylan said wiping her tears and kissing her forehead. Marie cuddled into him. His hand reaching down laying it on her tummy. 

"Tomorrow we will go to the doctors and get you check out, ok?"Dylan said. Marie smiled up at him and kissed him on the lips.

The following morning Marie woke sitting up quickly soon head for the loo. She throw up. Dylan heard her and went into the bathroom. He rubbed her back as she was being sick. Once finished Marie quickly brushed her teeth and smiled at him.

They soon left there home heading to the hospital so Marie could get checked out. Dylan Parked the car and Marie looked around nervously. She was hoping no paps would see them. Dylan took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Ready?" He asked. Marie nodded as they both got out of the chair. Dylan took her hand as they both walked in side. 

Both waited in the waiting room for Marie to be called by the doctor. What seemed like forever she was finely called into the doctors room. Dylan went with her.

Marie spoke to the doctor. 

"Ok let's scan you and then we can see for sure". He said. Marie nodded and stood up walking over to the bed. Marie laid down on the uncomfortable bed. Dylan sat next to her on the chair. Marie pulled up her top as the doctor put gel on her tummy. 

He scanned her. 

"Yes you are pregnant, let's see how far gone you are". He said. Marie looked at Dylan who was looking at her. Holding her hand.

"Ok, your 10 weeks". He said. Marie looked at him in shock. 

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, would you like to see and hear the heart beat?" He asked. They both nodded as the doctor put the sound on so they could hear the heart beat. He turned the screen so they could see there baby. 

"Is everything ok?" Marie asked. 

"Every thing is fine, but I do need to check your blood pressure and take bloods, are you ok for an hour or so?"He asked.

"Yes". Marie said looking at Dylan. Once the doctor had finished. He wiped Marie's stomach. Dylan helped her to sit up. With her legs over the side of the bed. 

"Dylan are you sure your ok with this?" Marie asked. He stood between her legs. And lent down kissing his lips and smiling at her. He pulled her into him cuddling her. She wrapped her arms around him putting her ear to his chest. Listening to his heart beat. 

"Of course I am, I can't believe we are going to have a baby". Dylan said smiling.

Marie couldn't help but smile at him. They both knew this was a shock but neither of them couldn't be happier.

They both decided to only tell close friends and family about there baby. And decided not yet to go public with the news. As at the end of the day this was their baby.

Marie Laid on there bed. Running her hands over her tummy. She could feel her little one kicking and moving around.

Dylan turned over and also ran his hand gently over her tummy. Their baby kicking her like she was kicking her hand. Dylan could help but laugh at this. Has he kissed her tummy. He looked at Marie and kissed her lips.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm ok just tired". Marie said. 

Marie was now 7 and half months. Her pregnancy hadn't been easy. Both Marie and Dylan was now back in the uk. Marie choosing to have there baby their. Of course Dylan came back with her. Not wanting to leave her side and didn't throw out her whole pregnancy.

A few people had been asking why Dylan was over here in the uk a lot. Yes a few people knew about him and Marie. But again they didn't know about the pregnancy.

Marie had an appointment at the hospital. It was a scan and also a date would be given for when they will be delivery there baby. Marie was nervous. But this wasn't her first child so she knew what to expect. Dylan was very nervous. Which Marie under stood. 

Dylan has been a god send helping her with things. As the hospital had made it clear to her she had to rest.

Heading to the hospital Marie got hungry. This made Dylan smile. He pulled in to get his girlfriend some food. Luckily the area they was in he went unnoticed by people.

Soon heading to the hospital. Once again inside all the checks was made.The doctors and consults decided on a date they would deliver.

"So unless something happens, we will be delivering on this date". The doctor told them both. Dylan's face widened into a smile.

"Now again if you feel unwell or something isn't right ring and come straight up, ok?" The doctor said. 

"We will". Dylan said.


	2. Part 2

A few days after there hospital visit. Marie was looking on twitter. She was looking down her time line. When a picture court her eye.

It was taken of Them leaving the hospital. Her back was turn and she was facing Dylan.

"Dylan". Marie said.

"Yes babe?" He said. Marie showed him the picture. His eyes widen but he just smiled at her.

"They can't see your tummy, so don't worry". He said.

"You know we aren't going to be able to keep our baby a secret forever". Marie said.

"We can for as long has possible, when we are both ready we will tell them, but not at the moment. You haven't had the easiest pregnancy". Dylan said.

"I know". Marie said.

"I don't want the stress of this appearing all over the internet, to make your pregnancy even worse". Dylan said worriedly.

"Ok, maybe after the baby is born, when things have settled down". Marie said. 

Putting her phone down and laying down with Dylan on there bed.

"You knowI love you right!"Dylan said.

"And I love you". Marie said kissing his chest.

Suddenly their baby kicked making Dylan jump.

"Did you feel that?" Marie asked.

"I sure did". Dylan said placing his hand on her stomach.

"Are you looking forward to our baby being born?" Dylan asked.

"Yes I am be glad when the baby is here!"Marie said. Dylan nodded understanding her.

A few days had passed. Marie was getting even more tired and Dylan was also getting restless.

They knew there baby would be here soon. They had everything ready.

Still not a-lot of people knew about the baby.

And Marie hardly went out at the moment due to her having to rest and Dylan refusing to leave her side.

————

A few weeks had passed. And they finely got a date for when the baby would be born. It had been a rough time. Marie's blood pressure wasn't going down and she was now in hospital.

Still no one knew.

Dylan walked into the hospital and into the lift. A few people looked at him but he just smiled at them and soon got off at the floor. He walked to where marie was and saw her asleep on the bed. She was hooked up to a drip he sat down and placed his hand on her tummy. She started to stir and opened her eyes.

"Hi". Marie said. Dylan leant down kissing her in the lips. 

"Lay with Me". Marie said moving so he could lay next to her. He did so allowing her to put her head on his chest. Wrapping his arms around her gently rubbing her back.

Marie soon going back to sleep. But was woken by someone pulling the curtain.

"Sorry, but I need to take your blood pressure". The lady said. 

Marie smiled moved her arm so the lady could get the curf around her arm. Marie looked at Dylan and smiled at him. He smiled back at her. Soon the lady was done and left the two of them alone.

Dylan placed a hand on her tummy as there baby started to kick his hand.

"Very active". Dylan said. Laughing has the baby kicked again.

"Yep" Marie said looking at him. 

"Are you ok?" Dylan asked worriedly.

"Yes, are you?" Marie asked.

"Your the one having our baby and your asking if I'm ok". Dylan said rubbing her back. She put her hand to his face. And pulled him in for a kiss.

"Soon baby will be here". Dylan said.

They had not found out what they was having, wanting it to be a surprise. They didn't care what the sex was as long has their baby was healthy that is all that mattered to them.

Soon the doctor arrived and spoke to Dylan and Marie. They had decided to pull the date forward and would be delivering earlier than planned. Her blood pressure wasn't going down. And as Marie was now 37 weeks. They decided it was safe enough to deliver. As the baby was a good size. Marie looked at Dylan and smiled. She could tell he was scared. And so was she. But this had to happen for both the safety of her and their baby.

"Ok so we will deliver tomorrow". The doctor said. Dylan looked at Marie. 

"Your birthday". Marie said looking at him.

"Then this will be a lovely birthday present". The doctor said leaving them both.Dylan took out his phone and sent a few people a message.

"You do know they won't be allowed in when I'm having the baby". Marie said.Dylan looked at her.

"Only you will be".Marie said.

"They can still wait in the waiting room". Dylan said. 

"Of course". Marie said sitting up. She got comfy and looked at him. 

"You know we are going to be ok". Marie said. Looking at him. 

"I know, I can't help it. I don't want to loose neither of you". Dylan said.

"And your not going to". Marie said pulling in for a hug.

As the day went on they talked about things. Marie making sure they had everything, which of course they did. Even made sure they had things in the bag they had with them.

Dylan's phone beep.And he looked at Marie.

"Mum wants to know what time they should be here tomorrow?" Dylan asked.

"Not sure. We won't know what time there taking me down until the morning". Marie said.

"True, shall I say about 9:30am at least then gives us a bit of time to know for sure". Dylan said. 

"Yes sounds ok". Marie said.

That night they talked about things. Neither of them could sleep. Both of them worried about the next day.

Soon it was morning, Marie woke as the lady entered. Taking her blood pressure. Doing all the checks and putting things in ready to take her down to delivery. Dylan was also awake. He smiled at her as the lady did what she needed to do. Helping Marie put on socks on both her legs.

She sat on the bed looking at Dylan. Watching her clock on her phone that was next to her. She decided to shut off all twitter related things as she didn't want to see what was being sad about Dylan at this point in time. All she wanted to do was focus on making sure there baby arrived.

The lady walked back in with a wheel chair. She looked at Marie as she slowly got off the bed. 

"It's time". Marie said looking at Dylan as she sat down in the wheelchair. Dylan picked up her phone and bag placing the phone inside. He also picked up the bag with the baby's clothes in. 

"Don't worry we will have the rest of her things taken to the ward when the baby has arrived". The nurse said. Walking backwards and then pushing Marie. Dylan followed. As they made there way to delivery suite in the hospital.

Once there they helped Her on to the bed and soon put theepidural needle into her lower back. They helped her to lay down and allowed Dylan to sit next to her. 

"Babe". Dylan said. Marie turning her head to look at him. She smiled at him as he leant forward giving her a kiss on the lips.

They soon had a curtain up and was putting drips into Marie. 

"Can you feel this?"The man said.

"No" Marie said. Meaning the epidural had taken effected and her whole body was numb. They soon started to do what they needed to do. 

About 5 minutes had passed and they both Heard a cry. Marie looked up to see the baby.

"Wow". She said. As the man handed the baby to the midwife. She put the baby on to Marie chest. Allowing Marie took look at the baby. 

"It's a boy". The midwife said smiling. Marie smiled and looked at Dylan who was sat there with tears in his eyes.

The midwife took the baby and got him weighted etc. Dylan went over to where they was and took some pictures.

Soon there baby was. Dressed and the midwife placed in into Dylan's arms. He looked down at his son and couldn't help but smile. He walked back over and sat next to Marie. Allowing her to see there newborn.

"How much does he weigh?"Marie said.

"10lb 2oz". Dylan said looking at her.

"Wow". Marie said. She looked at him. Even with his eyes closed he looked like Dylan.

"What are we going to name him?"Dylan asked. Looking at Marie. Her eyes started to close. And he looked worriedly at the midwife. 

"Is this normal?" He asked.

"Yes. Her body as a lot of drugs in it and she will be tired. We will get her back up to the ward and then she can rest". The midwife said.

Soon she was all stitched up. And was moved onto a bed. Dylan put his son back into the cot and walked with them as they pushed her to a ward.

Marie laid in bed watching Dylan as he held there son in his arms.

"So a name". Marie said looking at Dylan. 

"What have you thought of". Dylan said.

"I was thinking Mitch, for first name and then for middle names Rapp, Sam, Patrick and maybe O'Brien for his surname. Or unless u don't want him to have your surname?"Marie asked.

Dylan looked at her and smiled.

"Of course I do". He said looking down at his son.

"Will need to feed him soon, did the midwife bring any formula". Marie said trying to move.

"Don't move. I will press the buzzer". Dylan said. In doing so. He could see how tired she was. Marie laid her head down onto the pillow.

"Hi everything ok". The mid wife said. Turning off the buzzer.

"Can we get some formula". Marie said.

"Of course which one?" She asked.

"Sma". Marie said. The midwife nodded and left.

"Better let them know he's here". Dylan said looking at Marie.

"Didn't they say they would be here at 9:30am". Marie said.

"Yes but I don't think they know where we are". Dylan said. Marie smiled and reached out her arms to took Mitch. Dylan carefully placed him into her arms. Marie looking down at Him. Kissing the top of his head.

Dylan walked out looking for his family. The midwife brought back some formula. And helped Marie so she could feed Mitch. She slowly put the teat into his mouth and he soon began sucking on it. Marie watched her son take his first feed. The midwife stayed and helped her sit up to wind him.

"I think i need some pain killers". Marie said. The midwife nodded and left marie to finish feeding him. Just as dylan walked back in.

"Wow he was hungry". He said looking at him.

"Yes". Marie said. Looking at the bottle to see how much he had taken.

"4oz". Marie said. Smiling. As she put the bottle on the table over her bed and sat Mitch so she could wind him.

"Did you find them?" Marie said.

"Yes". Dylan said.

Marie finished winding Mitch.

"There is that better!" Marie said looking down at her son as she laid down placing him up on her shoulder so she cuddle him but also rest. Dylan watched them both.

"The midwife as gone to get me some pain killers, its starting to wear off and I'm in pain". Marie said. Watching Dylan as he looked worried.

"Come here". Marie said as Dylan moved closer to her and put his head on her shoulder.

"I’m ok, its common for me to be in pain. I’ve had my stomach cut open". Marie said.

"What are we going to tell your fans". Marie said suddenly before Dylan could say anything.

"Maybe we can tell them once your both home". Dylan said.

"That sounds like a good idea". Marie said. Just then they heard voices and looked up to see Dylan's mum, dad and sister.   
Then Marie heard some more voices. And she looked to see who it was. She smiled when she saw her daughter from a previous relationship stood there.

"Wow he looks so big". She said putting her bag down and coming to her mum looking at the baby on her chest.

"Yes he was 10lb 2oz". Marie said smiling at her.

"Aww, can I hold him?" She asked.

"Yes ok, you know how to yes". Marie said.

"Of course". She said taking Mitch from her mum. And placing him in her arms sitting down on the chair. She looked down at her baby brother and smiled at him. 

"He's so cute". She said. Marie laughed and looked Dylan. His mum, sister and dad looked Dylan and Marie.

"Did the birth go ok?" His mum asked.

"Yes but I'm in a-lot of pain now". Marie said just then the midwife came in and handed Marie a small cup with paracetamol and anti-biotic's in.

Marie knew what it was.

"Have I got an infection?" Marie asked.

"No, but you are on them to stop any infection". The midwife said. Marie nodded. She smiled at them all.

"Not too long ok, mum needs to rest". The midwife said. Smiling at Marie.

They all got to have a cuddle of Mitch before visiting hours was over.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon everyone had left leaving just Marie and Mitch alone. Marie looked to her left and smiled at her baby laying in the little cot. Dylan had gone to get a few things from the shop in the hospital. Mitch had been fed and changed. So Marie decided to get some sleep. As with the birth she was feeling tired and needed to sleep. She pulled the cot closer to her bed. And fall asleep.

Dylan came back into the room and saw Marie fast a sleep. He smiled and looked at his son. Who was also fast a sleep. He took out his phone and took loads of pictures of him. Dylan couldn't stop smiling the amount of love he felt for him was overwhelming.

He couldn't be more in love with Marie if he tried.

Marie spent 4 days in hospital before she was allowed home. She was giving medication and pain killers. Stitches was left in so the womb had more time to heal.

Both Marie, Dylan and there son left the hospital. Midwife was carrying the car seat while Dylan pushed Marie in the wheel chair. Marie and the mid wife waited just In sure as Dylan went and got the car. Once outside Dylan helped Marie into the front while the midwife fitted the car seat in the back.

"Thank you". Marie said. The midwife smiled and made sure Marie had everything. Dylan had put the bags into the boot.

"Ok you midwife will be out in a couple of days time. Hopefully them stitches will be taken out then". The mid wife said.

"Ok that's good". Marie said. Putting her seat belt on. The mid wife closed the car door as Dylan then drove out of the hospital. They had decided to go back to Marie's place for a while. So they could get into a routine with Mitch. Marie had already started this in the hospital and she was demanded she was going to continue this when she got home.

Dylan was very hands on with his son.

"Is he ok?"Dylan asked Marie moved a bit and looked at him she smiled at their sleeping son.

"He's fine fast asleep. He was feed before we left so we have a bit of time before he needs feeding again". Marie said. Has Dylan continued to drive to Marie's.

Once at Marie's she placed Mitch into his Moses basket and went into the kitchen to sort out the bottles. Dylan sat on the sofa by his son. Just looking down at him watching sleep. He looked up and saw Marie sat on the seat. Due to her c section. She was now limited to what she could do. And that was lifting her son and making bottles. Other things she had to get other people to do.

Dylan made sure Mitch was ok before getting up and going into the kitchen. He stood behind Marie and place his hands on her shoulders. He lent down placing his head and wrapping his arms around her.

"Hi". Marie said. As she finished making the bottles up.

"Hi,. Need any help". Dylan said.

"Nope all done". Marie said. Gently standing up and turning around to face him. He gently pulled her into a cuddle. Marie closed her eyes loving the feeling of his hugs.

"Come on lets get you sat back on the sofa". Dylan said.

Marie took a bottle and the blue milk holder and went into the living room. Slowly sitting on the sofa she double check to make sure Mitch was ok. Dylan sat next to her moving his arm so she could lay her head on his chest as again he wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like this. Watching the tv as there son slept in the Moses basket next to them.

There first day home with Mitch went well. Dylan helped Marie as she was still in some pain and discomfort. Luckily visitor wise Dylan had asked nicely if they would come the next day as Marie needed rest plus he wanted to spend time with just the two of them.

Marie got Mitch fed and changed ready for bed. Putting the Moses basket Dylan's side. So it was not near the door. Marie and Dylan for ready for bed and soon cuddled in bed. He kissed the top of her head. Both soon falling a sleep.

Luckily Mitch went every 3 hours and 45 minutes during the night. Dylan helping as well. They both worked together during the night. With Dylan taking pictures of his two loves.

Now they was home Dylan took to Twitter.

**@ Dylanobrien Hi everyone. Would just like to say that sometime this week my gorgeous girlfriend had our baby. @alwaysloveu I love you so much. To all my fans please be nice and show love. Our baby is gorgeous. We kept it to our selfs for personal reasons. Mum and baby our both doing fine. We are in the uk and will be remaining here for some time. Love you all. 🙌**

Dylan smiled at her she looked up at him and smiled.

"You did it you told them?" Marie said.

"I did". Dylan said. Soon his phone was going off

@ **Nickiedob @dylanobrien @alwaysloveu oh my god congratulations. Wow u did keep that quiet. Hope ur doing ok @alwaysloveu**

@ **louiseA congratulations @dylanobrien @alwaysloveu**

@ **doblover Congratulations guys boy or girl?**

So many messages filled both there mentions. Marie decided she would answer some in the morning. She passed Mitch to Dylan who placed him into his Moses basket and both laid down soon falling back to sleep.

Marie woke up Dylan was feeding Mitch.

"Hi how long you both been awake for?" Marie Asked.

"Not long. Thought I would let you sleep". Dylan said. Marie smiled at him. Leaning down kissing the top of her sons head and then Dylan's lips. He smiled into the kiss.

"I think our phones blow up". Dylan said. Referring to the twitter mentions from his announcement early that morning.

"I will check mine later. I'm going to go loo and get washed and changed". Marie said slowing getting out of bed. Dylan watched her as she left the bedroom and went into the bathroom. Dylan finished feeding Mitch.

And laid his on the bed. He got him changed and dressed. Even though this was his first child he was very careful with him. And was not nervous around his own son.

Dylan finished getting him dressed and careful picked him up. And went into the living room. Marie was in the shower washing her hair and just taking a few minutes.

Once dried Marie was soon dressed she went into the bedroom to see Mitch and Dylan not there. 

Heading into the living room she smiled as Dylan was sat in the sofa with Mitch in his arms. Marie went in to the kitchen and sorted the bottles out. She could hear Dylan talking to Mitch and smiled.

Marie sat down and opened twitter an article appeared.

_**Dylan O'Brien is a father** _

**It seems Dylan O'Brien turned a father sometime this week. The young actor took to Twitter earlier this morning to tell fans that his girlfriend had their baby** **sometime over the last week or so.**

 **Dylan 28 who starred in Amazing stories told fans that they kept the pregnancy a secret due to personal reason. He also asked fans to be nice and show some love. The sex or the name of there baby has yet to be said. His girlfriend hasn't yet commented** **on his tweet. But he has said both are doing fine and they are here in the uk for the time being.**

**So does this mean Dylan will be living here in the uk with his child and girlfriend?**

**Sorry ladies but Dylan O'Brien is now a taken man for life. He expressed his love for his girlfriend on twitter.**

**At the time this was reported no one had commented as we did reach out.**

Marie laughed at the article. She looked throw her mentions. And clicked reply on Dylan's.

**@alwaysloveu @dylanobrien I love you more than anything. U are a wonderful man. Our baby is a double of his dad. Yes we kept the pregnancy a secret due to problems I had. But I am fine now a bit sore but who wouldn't be after being cut open. But our baby is here and he's healthy. Yes I say he as we had a boy. Thank you all for ur kind messages. Love all of us. Xxx**

Marie looked at Dylan.

"We better let Sarah know we our home". Marie said.

**Mum:**

**Hi sweetie me and Mitch r home. Xxx**

❤️❤️ **Sarah❤️❤️**

**Hi mum. Oh good can I come and see u both. Is Dylan with u? Xxx**

**Mum:**

**Hi yes Dylan is here with me. And yes that's fine. See you soon. Xxx**

**❤️❤️Sarah❤️❤️**

**Ok see u soon will get dad to bring me. Xxx**

**Mum:**

**Ok see u soon. Xx**

"She's getting her dad to bring her will be here soon". Marie said.

Taking Mitch from Dylan and placing him on her chest. She gently kissed the top of his head as she cuddled her son.

Dylan put his head gently on her shoulder.

Mitch was a sleep. She cuddled him for a while before placing him back into his Moses basket.

"Mum" A voice called out.

"In here". Marie said as she sat up has Sarah came into the living room. She looked at her baby brother a sleep.

"Don't worry he will be awake soon". Marie said.

Her ex entered the living room.

"I see you announced it". He said.

"How do you know". Marie said.

"Because someone put the article up on Facebook". He said. Marie rolled her eyes.

"Well yes decided to before someone else did". Dylan said. Looking down at Mitch.

Soon Mitch was a wake. And was being held by Sarah. Dylan was taken pictures.

As the weeks went by Dylan more in love with his partner and son.

He had put a few pictures up on twitter of their son. The fans was happy with them both.

A few fans showed there disappointment but Dylan ask them nicely to keep there rude comments to them self's. Since Mitch being born he become more protected over them both. Not allowing anything bad to be said. When it was just him he ignored it. But when it came to his son or his partner. Then that was a different story.

Marie and Dylan stayed in the uk. With them getting a place for them all to live in.

It was Dylan's choice. As he found the uk to be a lot quieter than LA. Marie was able to go out with Mitch and not be photographed every five minutes. Dylan was happy and so was Marie.

6 months after the birth of there son. Marie and Dylan married with family and friends only there. No press and any pictures that was taken wasn't put up in social media.

They would tell fans when they was ready to. They was both together forever and nothing was going to get between them. Not jealous fans nothing.

Soon the fans realised this and soon stopped making comments about there relationship. They could see Dylan was happy. He was a father and also a husband. And what ever they did they made the choice together. As a married couple.

As Dylan said to Marie "Me and You Forever". And he meant every word of it.


End file.
